Floating docks are used widely in the United States and in other countries, especially on inland lakes and waterways. The action of high winds and waves upon these docks cause them to heave and twist. Each dock or dock segment tends to move independently from its adjacent dock segment. This creates substantial problems in trying to connect two adjacent dock segments together because of the substantial forces which develop when the dock segments move relative to each other.
Some have attempted to solve this problem by rigidly connecting two dock segments to each other. Such an approach is sometimes satisfactory, especially on small lakes, coves or where the docks are otherwise protected from the action of high winds and waves. This rigid connection approach has been found otherwise unsatisfactory because the forces between the dock segments tends to destroy the connectors. If the connectors are made very strong, then the dock itself tends to be destroyed.
Another approach to connecting dock segments was to leave them relatively far apart providing a substantial amount of slack in cables or chains between the docks. This allowed the two dock segments to rock and pitch with respect to each other. This approach often made it difficult for people to jump from one dock to another unless a gangplank was laid between the two docks. Occasionally large springs were used somewhere in the chain assembly which spanned between the two dock segments. These springs helped to cushion the forces when the dock segments separated violently.
The current invention seeks to solve the long standing problem of having a suitable dock connector which allows the docks to move relative to each other, yet maintain them in close enough position so that the dock is very convenient to use. The invention is also directed to solving other problems which are discussed below or which are inherent in the structure or function discussed below.